


Sanguinary (but in a good way)

by ValentineRunaway



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Period Sex, Period strories straight from discord, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, they are short and quick so eat ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: Short stories about trans!Gavin on his period, and how Nines/Hank deals with it. Taken straight from Discord for your enjoyment.Happy Birthday, Gavin. Yes, this is my gift for my fav rat boi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So as the summary says, I wrote these on Discord first but decided to copy them here and post so others can enjoy them too. So, they aren't the best quality, of course. But hey, for your period sex needs.  
> Do mention if you see any typos, I did not bother to read it all through again.

Gavin hated having periods. It was a thing he still had to deal with, and he couldn't keep avoiding them forever. During his period he got extra needy for chocolate and cuddles, but was also angry as hell when he would drop a spoon. He felt like crying when Nines would just smile at him, thinking Gavin was quite hilarious during his period.

During this time of his month, Gavin wasn't just graving for sweets. He was also horny as hell. His inside muscles would squeeze and relax when he would be just sitting near his boyfriend. He didn't dare to ask Nines to have sex because a) Gavin bleeds like a water fountain, b) what if Nines doesn't like it, and c) he is in such pain right now. Gavin's lower stomach felt like it was being stabbed. So no sex for a few days now. Gavin would have to ignore his neediness.

That was the plan that didn't last long.

After work, Nines was pressing him against the wall, their lips locked together and hands travelling over each other. Gavin couldn't help but just surrender into his needy, loving touches. He needed some kind of relief, no matter if he was bleeding or not. And he needed it _now_.

 

"You think I don't notice how high your libido is right now, detective?" Nines grunted into his ear, rolling his hips against Gavin's thigh. _Oh fucking shit_.

 

"This is nice and all, but I'm bleeding and hurting like hell", Gavin warned him. "Ya sure you wanna deal with that?"

 

Nines doesn't answer. He just picks Gavin up into his arms and takes him to the bedroom. And now Gavin just wants to surrender to the heat that's taking over his body. Nines lays him down on the bed and undresses Gavin fast. Hands are ripping off his clothes, lips sucking on skin, fingers tickling the soft spots. When the last piece of his clothing is gone, Gavin realizes how wet he is. And not in the right way. He tries to hide it, but Nines has already opened his legs and was now looking right between then. Gavin hides his face, instead.

 

"Ugh, sorry ..."

 

"Don't be. Your cunt looks quite pretty when it's painted red", Nines chuckles. Gavin would kick him, if the android hadn't suddenly entered a finger inside him.

 

 

 

Nines fingered Gavin slowly open, his other hand's thumb brushing against his clit. He was a mess on the bed, feeling shameful for the mess he was making on the bed and Nines' fingers. But God, he was so turned on by this. But his stomach was in a lot of pain, too. Fucking shit.

 

Nines enters him extremely carefully, obviously noticing how Gavin was not in his best state. The android muttered about Reed being a "tight, dirty little slut", and that made him gasp and forget about the pain for a moment. Nines moves in, then slams himself in. Gavin feels like his stomach is going to rip open. He feels like he is going to puke. Instead, he starts crying and Nines immediately stops.

 

"It hurts", Gavin choked out.

 

"Should I stop?" Nines asked with a worried look on his face.

 

Gavin shakes his head. "Fuck, I need to cum. It's just the period pain, I can deal with it."

 

Nines leans down to give a loving kiss onto his neck. "I will go slowly. Tell me if you need a break to catch your breath."

 

Boyfriend material, right here.

 

 

 

 

Nines rolls his hips into him slowly, every thrust extremely gentle and loving. It was far from the usual pounding Gavin was used to. Now, Nines' cock barely teased his g-spot enough and it was just a simple feeling of him moving in and out. Gavin wasn't sure how long they were fucking like that, but he could feel sweat roll down his back and blood fall down to his ass. He wrapped his one hand tightly around the android, while the other one traveled between his legs, one finger slowly circling over his clit. That helped, just a little.

 

15 minutes pass painfully slow and yet somehow fast at the same time. The android has kept the pace sluggish the whole time, so Nines tries to speed up just a little. It feels better. A moan escapes from Gavin. Nines makes his hips thrust forward a little sharper. His stomach crumbles and aches. "Agh, keep it slow", Gavin whinpered. "Please. Ow."

 

"I'm sorry, darling", the android whispered. "Take your time."

 

And Gavin does take his time. It's another 15 bloody minutes of Nines slowly thrusting into him, his own hand teasing his clit in the same rhythm. Hot breaths escaping, small kisses passed to each other. 36 minutes and whatever seconds, Gavin raises his legs so high that his knees are against his own chest. It makes his stomach ache more but he hopes it's worth it. And it is. Gavin can feel his cunt squeezing around Nines' cock as a sign he was coming close.

 

"Just like that, baby. Keep it slow", Gavin breathed out. "I'm gonna cum."

 

 

 

His orgasm builds up slowly, like it all was happening in slow motion. Gavin kisses Nines passionately, still teasing his clit in slow movements because believe it or not, he doesn't want to rush this. The ache in his stomach is worse, but he doesn't care. Gavin ignores the tears for now. He is so horny for this, that he wouldn't mind if he was gonna be stabbed. Well, that's what it felt like already.

 

"Keep it up, keep it up", Gavin whispered into Nines' ear. He released a sudden sob. " _Please_."

 

Nines shushed him and mouthed against his neck. "You're doing so good, baby. So good", he whispered right into Gavin's ear, making him release a quiet moan. Having Nines talk dirty but sweet things into his ear was perfection.

 

 

Suddenly, Gavin could feel it happening. Electricity sparkling in his lower body. Toes curling. Something mixing up together with the stomach pains. _Finally_.

 

"Oh, Nines, I'm gonna cum ... Oh baby, don't stop, I'm gonna cum for you", Gavin was rambling now, his eyes so teary and his body so messy. Nines just pressed his face against his neck and kept calling him 'darling'. Gavin rolled his finger faster over his clit. Thunder went through his body. He wrapped his hand tighter around Nines, lifted his legs a little higher, clenched his muscles tightly and released in a rhythm.

 

"Oh my god, Nines, don't stop", Gavin whispered. "I'm so fucking close, baby -- It feels so good --- Oh fuck, I'm cumming, _I'mcummingI'mcummingI'mcumming_ \--"

 

Gavin's mouth locks wide open.

 

Explosion.

 

 

 

His orgasm is gentle and slow and it goes through his whole body. Even when his finger leaves his clit, Nines continued to fuck him slowly and it stimulates him just right to make it all last just a little longer. He releases a mix of little moans and when a sob is mixed with them, Nines stops. The android waits until Gavin is relaxed around him and he pulls out.

 

Only now does Gavin remember that he in fact isn't wet because of his cum. He slowly sits up and looks between his legs. There is a pond of blood on the sheets. Something is dripping down from his cunt between his ass cheeks and its so uncomfortable. Nines' cock is covered in the red substance. It's so filthy. It's gonna be hard to clean up. The mattress must be ruined now.

 

Gavin starts crying again.

 

Nines captures him into a hug and shushes him, caressing his hair. "Shh, it's alright", he whispers. "I'll take care of it. You did so well, darling."

 

"I need a bath", Gavin sobbed. Here come the hormones, or whatever. Nines just rubbed his back.

 

"I'll go make one. And after we are clean, we can watch a movie and cuddle", he smiles at Gavin.

 

"... Can we also eat chocolate and pain killers?"

 

Nines chuckles. "Anything for you, Gavin."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Hank are gonna do the do, but Gavin forgets he is on his period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, straight copy from Discord, so it's messy. Like Gavin's legs now. Hehe.  
> People send me pictures of nuggets to write this shit lmaoo.

As Hank was undressing him, Gavin suddenly remembers that he was having that horrible time he had to go through every month.

 

 

"N-no, wait, Hank --"

 

It was far too late. Hank had already ripped Gavin's underwear off, and now could see the mess between Gavin's legs. Blood dripping down from his pretty cunt. Gavin seemed quite embarrassed by it as his hand smacked in front of his mouth and his face turned redder than his own juices.

"Fuck, shit, I forgot that I was -- Sorry", Gavin mumbles, clearly ashamed of how dirty he was. Hank only smirks.

"A little blood doesn't scare me", he said, opening Gavin's legs, leaning down and giving a slow, long lick against his fold.

Gavin trembles. "Agh, Anderson -- !! What the fuck", the detective yelled out, his hand gripping tightly onto Hank's grizzled hair. Only a small tuck was needed and Hank pulled away, meeting Gavin's eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" he said, trailing his tongue over the top of his lips that had turned a little red. Gavin swallows heavily, bites down onto his lip and looks down between his legs that felt so disgustingly wet. "... No", he mumbles quietly. His hand still on Hank's hair, he pushes the lieutenant's face back down.

 

 

Gavin is a shy, moaning mess as Hank eats him out. No one has ever wanted to actually eat him out when he is on his period. But Hank did not care. He trailed his tongue all around, between the lips, flickering it over his large clit, teasing the entrance. Gavin felt like he was going to cum. He tugged at Hank's hair, pleading for more, but then Hank leaned away.

"Aw, c'mon ..", Gavin whined. He pouted his lips, as Hank wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand. He soon opened his belt, tugged his pants down enough to get his cock out before he flipped Gavin around. He pulled him close, Gavin's ass high up against his round stomach, and Gavin's face down against the mattress.

"Please, please", Gavin whimpered quietly. "Fuck me. Fuck me. _Fuckmefuckmefuckmefuck --_ "

Hank smacks his ass. "Calm yourself. I know you're horny at this time of month, but I decide when I fuck you, and when not."

Gavin let's out a final quiet 'please', pressing his bottom against Hank. All the lieutenant does is smack his hand against his ass again, so hard it leaves a burning red mark. Finally, _finally_ , Gavin can feel Hank press the tip of his fat cock against the entrance of his cunt. He can also feel Hank's fingers spreading him open. "You're gushing, Gavin."

He was. Gavin could feel something drip down his thighs, and he fought the urge to quickly wipe himself clean. Seemed like Hank liked it messy as hell. "You deserve this, since I don't have much chocolate at the moment", Hank chuckles as he presses himself inside in one slow motion. Gavin grunts and his teeth are biting onto the pillow, body going tense.

Gavin pressed his head down, teeth almost ripping the pillow broken, hands clutching onto the sheets below him. Hank wasn't moving. He stayed still, watching down at the detective, hand running up and down his spine.

"You're not pleading for more? I am impressed", Hank said with a smirk. "But you can beg a little now. C'mon baby."

"Please ..."

"What's the magic word?" Hank asked. His hand smacked against Gavin's ass again. "Ah -- _Daddy_ , please, move", Gavin whined out. He moved his hips just a little closer to Hank, feeling his stomach press against his lower back.

"Such a good boy", Hank murmurs as he finally starts thrusting. It's far from slow, or coordinated. Hank fucks him fast, relentlessly, messy. His hands are gripping so tightly into Gavin's hips he would leave bruises. And it all leaves Gavin a moaning mess. The orgasm he had almost achieved a moment ago was building back up, faster than he dared to admit.

 

"You're so fucking wet down here, Gavin", Hank grunted as he aimed his thrusts just right.

"D-Daddy !" Gavin moaned out, throwing his head back when Hank had hit that right spot inside him. The lieutenant continued thrusting into that sweet spot of his, giving no mercy at all. He leaned down, right hand snaking around Gavin, over to his clit where he started circling it. "Daddy, daddy, _I'm cumming, I'm fucking_ \--"

Gavin is cumming with a broken cry. Hank is nowhere near close so he continues fucking him, rough, hard, fast. Gavin shakes, trembles, falls down against the bed. Tears fall down his cheeks, drool moving past his lips. He is so overstimulated that his eyes roll behind his head.

Hank is not far from finishing with him, and he releases inside him with a deep grunt. He fills Gavin up completely, and when he is finished, he pulls out and immediately looks between Gavin's legs. Blood is gushing out, and now Hank's cum started dripping down too. He holds onto Gavin's hips, keeping his ass up as he leans down for a lick. Gavin whimpers.

"Hank, that's disgusting."

"You like it, don't lie", Hank just chuckled as he gave another lick.

He was right. But Gavin was definitely not going to admit it.


End file.
